


No Nut November

by homewrecker



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bets, Eventual Smut, M/M, No nut november, poor liam just wants to win
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-17 07:03:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homewrecker/pseuds/homewrecker
Summary: Liam and Mason have been betting on who can win no-nut-November for years, but Liam has yet to win. But this year Mason has Corey, and there's no way he'll be able to go the whole month without having sex with his boyfriend.Liam has a plan to help the inevitable happen and finally win no-nut-November.But Liam forgot that he sucks at making plans.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry but with the amount of no nut november memes i'm already seeing... i just had to. comment any errors you see!

**November 1st**

On Thursday morning, the annoying ringing of Liam’s alarm woke him up for school. 

He rolled over to snooze it and smiled when he caught a glimpse of the date on his home screen. 

November 1st. The first day of November. 

But more importantly, the first day of _N_ _ o-Nut-November.  _

But it wasn’t just any normal No-Nut-November. It was the year that Liam was finally going to beat Mason. 

Back in sixth grade, they made a bet to see who could last the furthest into the month, where the loser had to give the winner $200. 

Liam lost.

And Liam hated losing, so he made them do it again the next year. 

Liam lost again. 

The same thing happened the next year, and the year after that, and eventually it just became a tradition. Liam had lost every single year. 

Mason had actually upped Liam’s prize to $500 a couple years before because he was so convinced that Liam would never win. He was a smug little bastard. 

But this year, Liam had no doubt in his mind that he’d finally win. 

And it was all thanks to Corey. 

There was no way in hell that Mason would even be able to go even a  _ week _ without fooling around with his boyfriend. He probably wouldn’t even be able to last a day. 

Liam, on the other hand, was depressingly single and was too busy with college applications and being the stand-in alpha to even think about jerking off. 

But he could definitely make time to set up situations that would ensure that Mason would lose. 

He got ready for school with a smile on his face as he thought about what he’d be spending his $500 on. 

He’d definitely get some expensive lacrosse gear for his senior year. Everyone on the team was gonna be so jealous. 

He felt on top of the world as he headed outside and hopped on the motorbike Scott was lending to him while he was at UC Davis. 

Liam was gonna  _ destroy  _ No-Nut-November. 

 

**November 2nd**

On Friday night, Liam was getting snacks ready for the pack bonding night he spontaneously called. He had kept an eye on Mason and Corey during the past two days of school, and their strategy had seemed to be to engage in minimal physical contact. Liam would just have to ruin that. 

Usually pack nights consisted of just him, Mason, and Corey, but the boyfriends usually kept the PDA minimal when it was the three of them anyway, just so Liam wouldn’t feel too much like a third wheel. 

So Liam made sure that this pack night would be different.

He invited Theo and Nolan. 

The plan was perfect. His living room had a couch and a loveseat. Him, Theo, and Nolan would take the couch while Mason and Corey would be forced to cuddle on the loveseat. Liam would dim the lights and put in a movie, under the guise of a “bonding experience”. He’d make sure to pick a movie that had a hot male lead who would have a good amount of sex scenes. 

Liam unfortunately knew from experience that this situation always ended with Mason and Corey sneaking away to fool around. 

He was a genius. 

He heard the sound of Theo’s truck pull up and went to greet him at the front door. Liam was suddenly nervous as he watched the chimera get out of his truck. He hadn’t seen Theo since the week after the war. 

And whenever he  _ had _ seen him, Liam had kept his distance because the guy had been super quiet and withdrawn. Probably a result of taking pain for the first time. 

But now he standing in front of him and Liam wasn’t sure what he was supposed to say to him. 

_ “Hey Theo, are you still severely depressed from opening up your soul after being emotionless for so many years and taking a dying kid’s pain?”  _

That probably wouldn’t be received well. But a simple  _ hello  _ didn’t seem like enough after all they had been through the last time they were together. 

“Alright you weirdo, are you gonna let me in?”

Liam jumped and looked around. He realized he had been standing face to face with Theo on the porch and silently staring off into space for like a full minute while completely blocking the doorway.

Theo continued to stare at him with his eyebrows raised, clearly regretting that he showed up at all. 

“Uh...” Liam said dumbly. He stepped aside and let Theo in the door. “Thanks for coming.”

“Right. Where’s everyone else?”

“They must be late,” Liam lied. He told Theo and Nolan to come twenty minutes early so that they could establish their spots on the couch. 

Theo narrowed his eyes at the lie, but let it go as they entered the living room.  

He grabbed a bag of Doritos off of the coffee table and headed over to the loveseat. 

“ _ No _ ,” Liam yelled in a panic, “you have to sit on the couch.”

Theo froze and stared at him like he was insane. 

“...Why do I have to sit on the couch?”

“Because you have to,” Liam stressed. 

Theo stepped closer to the loveseat. “But I want to sit here.”

“But you  _ can’t,”  _ Liam said in a weird combination of a whine and a growl. He should’ve expected Theo to come in and immediately try to sabotage his plan. 

Liam flashed his eyes as Theo took another step toward the loveseat. “Don’t do it, Theo.”

Theo smirked and slowly started to lower himself into the seat, watching in satisfaction as Liam clenched his fists tighter with every inch he got lower. The doorbell rang right as Theo’s butt hit the cushion, and Liam glared at him before trudging over to the door to let Nolan in. He would just have to knock Theo out and toss him on the couch himself when he got back. 

Liam faltered as he opened the door to see not just Nolan, but Mason and Corey too. 

“What are you doing here?!” He yelled in their faces as he tried to figure out why his plan was already failing so badly. 

“...You literally invited us all here for a pack bonding night,” Mason said slowly. The boyfriends pushed passed Liam into the house and Nolan gave Liam a nervous smile as he tried to follow them. Liam stopped him with a hand on his chest. “Why did you come at the same time as them?”

Nolan looked confused and even more nervous than before. “My car is in the shop so I texted Mason for a ride… What’s wrong?”

“ _ Everything _ ,” Liam yelled before stomping back inside to try to fix his plan. 

But when he got back into the living room, Mason and Corey were each already getting comfortable on opposite ends of the couch. Corey smiled at Nolan and patted the middle seat. “You can sit with us Nolan.”

Liam’s jaw dropped as he watched his entire plan crumble before his eyes. Nolan awkwardly sat down in between the boyfriends, unknowingly becoming a literal cockblock. 

Mason smiled innocently at his best friend before grabbing the remote and pulling up Netflix, but Liam could see the smugness in his evil brown eyes. Mason actually thought he was going to win No-Nut-November. 

Liam almost just cancelled the movie night right then and there, but he wasn’t gonna do something that childish.  _ Yet _ . It was only the second day of November. He was mature enough to wait for the second half of the month to resort to being a petty child. 

He looked around the room and realized in horror that the only seat left was the little space next to Theo on the loveseat. Theo seemed to realize it at the same time, because he suddenly shifted his body sideways so that he was obnoxiously taking up every inch of room while giving Liam a big smile. 

Liam sighed in defeat and plopped himself down on the ground next to Mason’s legs. He looked up in time to see Mason put on Interstellar, which was probably the least-sexy movie in the world. He settled back against the couch and tried to come to terms with the fact that his plan couldn’t have failed harder. 

 

_ “You have to stop,”  _ Theo growled five minutes into the movie. Liam glared at him as he continued to shift his butt. It wasn’t his fault that his mom had switched the living room floor from carpet to hardwood a couple years before. His butt was already completely numb and he was just trying to get a little feeling back into it. 

Mason groaned too. 

“Theo, can’t you just let him sit with you? This is my favorite movie and I don’t need the entire experience ruined by Liam’s numb butt.”

“Rude,” Liam mumbled. 

“Yeah Theo, please just let him sit with you so he doesn’t ruin the movie for us,” Corey added. 

“ _ Rude,”  _ Liam said a little louder. 

But Theo rolled his eyes and reluctantly moved to the side so that there was enough room for Liam. Liam stood up and shook out his body before squeezing into the spot next to Theo. It was a tight fit and the boys tried to get their arms in a comfortable position.

“I will literally rip your head off if you elbow me one more time,” Theo growled as he shoved Liam’s arm away. 

“You’re the one that needed to sit here so bad,” Liam muttered back with sharp elbow to Theo’s ribs.

“Liam, I swear to  _ God—“ _

“Are you guys serious?!” Mason stared at them incredulously as he reluctantly paused the movie. “Liam, I fully expected this from you, but I never expected that watching a movie with Theo Raeken would be the equivalent of watching a movie with an annoying five-year-old.”

Theo crossed his arms and sat back grumbling, now looking like a pouty five-year-old. Liam took a breath and sat back, carefully laying his left arm behind Theo on the back of the loveseat and making a point to turn his head toward the TV. 

_ “Thank you,” _ Mason sighed before putting the movie back on. 

Liam settled back and tried to relax as he started to think of a new plan to get Mason to lose No-Nut-November. 

Maybe Theo could help. He definitely had experience formulating manipulative plans. Liam considered the prospect of asking him as he studied the boy next to him. 

The blue light from the TV screen was illuminating his face, and Liam could see the movie reflecting in his eyes. His eyes looked soft, but the shadows made his cheekbones and jawlines look sharper. Liam quietly breathed in his scent. Which wasn’t creepy at all. It’s not Liam’s fault Theo smelt so good, and it had been a long time since he got to smell him.

He noticed that Theo had some Dorito crumbs leftover on his lips and his hand started to move before he could think about what the hell he was doing. 

Theo startled a little as Liam softly grabbed his jaw and tilted his face towards him before brushing the crumbs away with the pad of his thumb. Theo stared at him with wide eyes and Liam’s thumb froze on Theo’s bottom lip as he stared back. The sound of Theo’s heart pounding snapped Liam out of it and he quickly tore his hand away from Theo’s face. 

“Doritos,” he choked out weakly before pointedly turning his attention back to the movie. Theo slowly nodded before doing the same. 

Liam peeked over at the couch and was relieved to see that the other boys were too absorbed in the movie to notice what had happened. 

He took a deep breath and tried to forget about it as he pretended to be interested in whatever adventure Bradley Cooper was embarking on for the rest of the night. 

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**November 3rd**

The following morning, Liam found himself seated across from Mason at a diner in downtown Beacon Hills.

Liam almost rejected the breakfast invitation out of sheer pettiness for Mason ruining his plan the night before, but breakfast was his favorite meal of the day and he couldn’t pass it up. Which was information that Mason clearly used to his advantage, since he was now manipulative and evil.

Liam made a show of angrily chewing on his waffles while Mason innocently sipped his orange juice and pretended not to notice.

“So, what are your plans for tonight?” Liam prodded. “Hot date with Corey?”

Mason laughed and cut into his blueberry pancake. “No, actually. He has a birthday dinner for his dad. Nice try though.”

Liam hummed. “That sucks… He’s been looking pretty hot lately. It must be killing you to not be getting any of that d—”

“ _Anyway,”_ Mason said loudly as he abruptly rose from his seat, “I have to get going. And my only excuse is that I never _ever_ want to hear you finish that sentence. Ever.” He tossed a twenty dollar bill on the table. “This will cover both of ours. See you at school on Monday, perv.”

Liam watched his best friend escape while he swallowed the last bite of his waffle. He tossed a few dollars on the table for a tip before heading out and hopping on his motorbike.

The plan he had the night before was actually the only one he had come up with, because he had been 110% sure that it would work.

Boy, was he wrong. Mason seemed to be perfectly fine with the fact that he had barely touched his boyfriend for the past three days. Liam had clearly underestimated his willpower.

He rode out of the parking lot and thought about what to do next to make Mason lose No-Nut-November.

 

Liam was so busy trying to brainstorm a new plan that he almost didn’t notice the familiar blue truck stopped in the breakdown lane. He slowed down and pulled his bike over to the driver’s side window where Theo was inside arguing with someone on the phone.

Theo reluctantly rolled down the window when he saw that it was Liam.

“Hold on a sec,” he said into the phone before turning to the beta. “What do you want, dumbass?”

 _Rude._ “Are you having car trouble?” Liam asked, internally impressed with himself for being the bigger person and not taking the bait.

“No, I’m pulled over in the breakdown lane just for fun. And arguing with Triple A over the phone is a hobby of mine.”

Liam punched him through the window.

As Theo groaned and cradled his bruised cheek, Liam could hear the Triple A worker asking if he was okay through the phone.

Theo rolled his eyes and brought the phone up to his mouth. “Why does it matter if I’m okay? How are you supposed to help me if you can’t be here for at least _two hours_ ,” Theo yelled into the phone before angrily hanging up.

“One time my mom got a flat tire and it took them four hours to come help us," Liam mused.

Theo stared at him incredulously— probably confused as to why Liam was casually sharing anecdotes with him less than a minute after shattering his left cheekbone.

Liam continued anyway. “So what’s wrong with your truck?”

“I ran out of gas,” Theo forced out while he cradled his cheek, which was a bit dramatic in Liam’s opinion because it looked like it had basically healed already.

“Oh. Well I know there's a jug of extra gas in my basement that we keep for the lawnmower. It would get you to a gas station...”

“That’s really weird, but yeah, that would be super helpful if I could use it.”

“ _Actually,_ I’m pretty sure that every average family keeps extra gas in their basement for their lawnmower. You should be grateful,” Liam argued. He knew for a _fact_ that Corey’s family did it, too.

Theo rolled up his window and hopped out of the truck before starting to throw a leg over the back of Liam’s bike.

“Woah, what are you doing?”

“Coming with you,” Theo explained slowly, in a overly patronizing voice, before settling in behind Liam. Liam felt Theo’s hands rest awkwardly on his shoulders and cursed the world for what he had to say next.

“You need to put your arms around me. You’ll fall off otherwise.”

Liam pretended that his heart wasn’t steadily accelerating as Theo hesitantly wrapped his arms around his stomach.

“Hold on tight,” Liam warned before taking off in the direction of his house.

At first he went extra fast to ~~_impress_~~ scare the chimera, but the faster he went, the tighter Theo held onto him, and the tighter Theo held onto him, the more he liked that Theo was tightly holding onto him. 

Theo's chin was pressed against Liam's shoulder, and the wind was making Theo's bangs lightly tickle Liam's ear. He could feel Theo's body pressed right up against his back, and he marveled at how it felt so solid and muscular, yet so soft and warm at the same time.

By the time they pulled into his driveway, Liam had decided that offering to help Theo was a horrible idea. His face was on fire and his heart had pretty much stopped working.

As they entered his house, Liam noticed that Theo’s eyes were lingering on his cheeks, and he just _knew_ it was because he was still blushing from Theo touching him.

So in an effort to salvage some of his dignity, Liam abruptly brought up a different subject for Theo to focus on.

 _“No-Nut-November,”_ he yelled in Theo’s face.

Theo stared at him for a full thirty seconds.

“...What?”

“No-Nut-November,” Liam repeated, like saying it one more time would clear everything up.

“I have no idea what you’re saying.”

It took Liam a second to remember that Theo spent his preteen and teenage years living in literal sewers and being experimented on by evil scientists. He had definitely never heard of No-Nut-November. He probably didn’t even know what kind of “nut” Liam was talking about. Which means Liam would have to explain it to him. _Shit._

“Liam are you okay? I mean, you always act like an idiot, but this behavior is even weirder than normal.”

Liam sighed and accepted that he’d have to finish what he started. He couldn’t stop there and have Theo going around asking the pack why Liam said those words to him. He’d honestly rather die than even think about that happening. So he took a deep breath and let it out.

“No-Nut-November is a stupid challenge thing on the internet where guys have to try to go the whole month without, uh, _nutting_ , which is just another term for like, you know,” Liam made a crude gesture with his hand, because that was somehow easier than putting it into words. “Me and Mason bet on it every year and this is supposed to be the year that I _finally_ win because Mason and Corey are nasty, but Mason is _evil_ and thinks he’s still gonna win and I need your help to make him lose.”

Liam took a deep breath and tried not to pass out while he waited for Theo to respond.

The chimera opened his mouth and closed it a few times before finally starting to speak.

“First of all, I hate myself for knowing both of you.”

Liam nodded solemnly because, well, that was fair.

“Second of all… You want me to have sex with Mason?”

“ _God no,”_ Liam shrieked. “Why would you even say that?”

“Can you blame me for not understanding what message I was supposed to get out of that?”

Liam started to argue and then stopped, because that was also fair.

“Okay, true. But no, I do not want you to have sex with Mason. That’s just… No.” Liam shook his head and tried not to gag.

“Good,” Theo answered.

“Good?” Liam repeated, automatically becoming a guard dog for his best friend. “I’ll have you know that Mason is one of the most handsome and intelligent guys out there, and you would be _lucky_ to even—”

“ _Liam,”_ Theo groaned. “Shut up. I’m sure Mason’s great. He’s just not my type, I guess.”

“‘Not your type’,” Liam repeated slowly.

“Yeah.”

“...So what is your type then?”

“What?”

“What?”

Liam barreled right on. “So I need you to help me devise a plan that will make Mason give in and have sex with Corey, so that I win the bet and he has to pay me $500.”

“ _Five hundred dollars_ ,” Theo started, and Liam put his hand up before Theo could tell him how pathetic him and Mason were. He already knew that they were pathetic, thank you very much.

“I’ll give you half,” Liam bargained.

Theo looked skeptical.

“I’m serious. The most important thing is that Mason’s winning streak is put to an end. My ego won’t be able to handle him winning for a sixth year in row… The money is just a bonus.”

Theo sighed. “This is literally the stupidest thing ever. But I need the money… So I’ll do it.”

Liam’s brief triumph was put to an end by a mocking smirk from Theo. “And Liam… You’ve seriously lost six years in a row? How _hard_ is it to restrain yourself for one month out of the whole year? No pun intended.”

Liam gaped at Theo before turning and practically sprinting down into the dimly-lit basement so the chimera wouldn’t be able to see how red his face was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be them executing Theo's first plan ;)
> 
> comment any errors you find!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Theo prepare to put their plan into motion.

**November 4th**

**Text from** **_Theo Raeken_ ** **:**

_I have a plan._

 

**November 5th**

Monday afternoon, Liam trudged down the front steps of the the high school and over to the parking lot to his bike.  

Mason and Corey had been rubbing their not-touching in his face all day and he was ready to plan his revenge. The _audacity_ of that couple, Liam thought as he shook his head to himself. Like, couldn’t they just have sex already and let Liam have something good in his life for once?  Liam quickly typed out a text to Theo telling him to meet at his house, but bumped into a very bony wall before he could hit send.

“Ouch, dude,” Mason complained as he rubbed his chest. “You have to be more careful of my frail, human body.”

Liam snorted and continued toward his bike. “Maybe start working out, then.”

Mason echoed his snort. “I stopped pretending to do that a long time ago. There’s no going back.” He jogged a little to catch up to Liam. “So do you wanna come over and play some video games or something? I miss you. No homo, though.”

Liam laughed as he hopped on to his bike. “I’m actually busy right now. Maybe tomorrow?”

“Busy? Liam, I’m your only friend. Who are you busy with?”

“ _Rude._ And it’s not important.”

Mason glanced down at Liam’s hand, and Liam followed his friend’s eyes down to where his phone was lying face-up in his palm with his text to Theo on perfect display. He cursed and shoved it into his pocket, hoping Mason had just been inspecting Liam’s aesthetically pleasing fingers.

But, of course he wasn’t.

“You’re busy with _Theo?_ ” Mason screeched, looking like he just found out the president had been assassinated.

“No, of course not,” Liam choked out with a nervous laugh. “Well actually, yes. But it’s not what you think!”

“What do you mean ‘it’s not what I think’?”

“Like, I’m not dating him or anything.”

“ _Why would I have thought that you were dating Theo?!”_

Mason looked like he was going into cardiac arrest, and Liam knew that the situation would only get worse if he dared to open his big mouth again… So he quickly started his bike and sped out of the parking lot.

He might’ve almost ran over a few people in his haste to get away, but he figured Mason was too busy dying to notice anyway. He did  _not_ need Mason to have yet another thing to taunt him with.

 

When he pulled up to his house, Theo was already there leaning against his truck like he was some sort of GQ model.

Liam rolled his eyes and walked over to the porch without bothering to tell Theo to follow.

After they were inside, Liam slammed the door shut and turned to Theo in a panic.

“Mason knows too much. We need to get rid of him.”

Theo shook his head in confusion. “What are you talking about?”  
“Nothing,” Liam sighed before heading for the kitchen. “Just tell me your plan to destroy him.”

“That’s a bit dramatic, don’t you think?”  
“It isn’t dramatic, Theo! You just don’t have the mental capacity to understand the magnitude of No-Nut-November.”

“And I’m forever thankful for that.”

Liam closed the fridge and slammed a plate of leftover pizza on the kitchen table. “Just tell me the plan, you jerk.”

“Are you planning on eating that cold?” Theo asked as he sat down, staring at the pizza with an unnecessary amount of disgust on his face.

“That is the only acceptable way to eat leftover pizza. Now tell me the plan.”

“Fine. You’re throwing a party next weekend.”

“What? No I’m not… Did Mason tell you that? Don’t listen to anything he says! He’s a compulsive liar. Next he’ll probably say that you and me are dating or something,” Liam forced out a laugh and and quickly shoved an entire piece of cold pizza into his mouth so he’d have to stop talking.

“Anyway,” Theo continued as if Liam hadn’t even spoken, “you’re gonna throw a party here. Mason and Corey will attend, obviously. I’m gonna spend the night making a show of flirting with Corey. Mason will get jealous and steal him away to have sex with him.”

“That’s _genius,_ ” Liam yelled excitedly before throwing a hand towards Theo for a celebratory high-five.

Theo ignored the hand. “Will you be able to have a party here?”

“Yeah, actually. My parents are going to San Francisco for a wedding this weekend, so they’ll be staying in a hotel on Friday night.”

Theo frowned. “That’s weirdly convenient.”

“No-Nut-November is a weird time,” Liam shrugged.

“Yeah, I think that’s my cue to go.” Theo rose from his chair and headed for the door. “We can work out the details over text. That way you’ll have more time to think before saying weird things that nobody wants to hear.”

Liam’s affronted “ _rude”_ was drowned out by Theo slamming the door behind him.

 

**November 9th**

Liam had Theo arrive a little early on Friday night so they could go over the plan before the party started.

The beta had just finished tidying up when he heard Theo knock on the door.

He smiled as he strolled over to let him in. Mason and Corey had become increasingly on edge as another week of abstinence passed. Liam knew that their willpower was steadily weakening, which made him extremely confident in the plan.

He opened the door to let Theo in and tell him exactly that, but all coherent thought left his brain when he was presented with the chimera on his porch.

Theo was wearing a black v-neck with matching black lace-up boots and dark ripped jeans that hugged his thighs perfectly. But what really got Liam was the black beanie that Theo had pulled over his perfectly gelled hair, with one misplaced stand falling over his forehead.

Liam distantly remembered Theo wearing the same beanie back at the hospital when he arrived to save Liam from Gabe ~~_and heroically risked his life for Liam in the process_ ~~. Theo had taken it off immediately, though, so this was really the first time Liam was seeing him wearing a beanie.

And, well, it was doing things to him.

“Do you greet everyone by silently staring at them for a prolonged period of time? Because you’ve done it to me twice now, and it’s really creepy.”

Liam blushed and stepped aside to let Theo in.

“When does the party start?” Theo asked, looking around the entryway and rubbing the back of his neck.

“People should start getting here in 20 minutes or so.” Theo’s mouth tightened at Liam’s response, and Liam frowned because Theo was behaving how a normal person would behave if they felt _nervous_.

But Theo had never really expressed nervousness before, even in situations that were sure to end in his demise. Liam was actually pretty jealous of how much of a pro the other boy was at keeping his cool.

“Do you want a drink or anything?” Liam offered, not really sure what was bothering Theo or how to help him relax.

“Water’s fine,” he replied with a tiny forced smile.

“Okay, I’ll go grab some. Can you go into the living room and set up the speakers?”

Theo nodded and Liam grabbed some water bottles from the kitchen before meeting him in the living room.

When he entered the room, he almost dropped the bottles at the sight he was greeted with. Theo’s back was to Liam as he bent down to plug the speakers into an outlet. His jeans were stretched tightly around his ass and Liam’s mouth was suddenly very dry. Because Liam was pretty sure that Theo’s ass was sculpted by actual gods. His whole body was, really, but Liam definitely had new-found obsession with his ass. It was _so_ not fair.

“What’s not fair?” Theo asked as he stood back up.

“The wage gap,” Liam choked out. “ _Anyway,_ let’s go over the plan. Our targets should be here soon.”

“Didn’t I tell you to stop saying dramatic things like that? You’re not an assassin.”

“Whatever. So once the party really starts up, I’ll lure Mason away from Corey and you’ll step in and start flirting. I’ll make sure Mason notices. And then he’ll lose No-Nut-November once and for all.”

Theo nodded regretfully as Liam checked the time on his phone.

“People should be arriving soon.”

Theo suddenly tensed up again and Liam narrowed his eyes at the other boy.

“Are you nervous about the _party_?”

Theo rolled his eyes and snorted, but Liam noticed he started rubbing the back of his neck again.

“Why would I be nervous about a stupid high school party?”

“Because you’ve probably never been to one,” Liam realized out loud. “Your high school experiences weren’t real. The relationships you made were fake and just part of the Dread Doctors’ plans. Is this gonna be your first time in a social situation like this, Theo?”

Theo stared back at Liam with a look in his eyes that resembled fear.

But right when he opened his mouth to answer, Liam’s front door was bombarded with a bunch of obnoxiously loud knocks.

Liam looked at Theo for another moment before going to let the people in.

He opened the door to most of his lacrosse team and all of their girlfriends. They filed in with bro-hugs and fist bumps for Liam and immediately headed for the living room with their alcohol. Liam followed them and went over to the speakers to set up the music. Afterwards, he found Theo and joined him against the wall at the back of the living room.

Liam leaned his head in close when he noticed how awkward the older boy looked. “If you want to leave at any time, just let me know. I won’t be mad,” he said into Theo’s ear over the music.

Theo nodded and took a sip of his water while he avoided Liam’s eyes.

“I don’t think we’ve met before!”

Liam looked up to see a girl from his class suddenly standing in front of them and zoning in on Theo.

The chimera wiped the apprehensive look off of his face and gave the girl a smirk.

“That’s probably because we haven’t.”

The girl laughed and introduced herself.

 _What the fuck?_ Liam thought incredulously as looked back and forth between the two.

Did this girl seriously have the audacity to come into _his_ house and try to flirt with the guy _he_ li—

Liam cut that thought short.

He didn’t like Theo, and Theo didn’t like him. So there was no reason for him to feel like his heart was being lit on fire while he watched the chimera smile down at the girl.

Liam watched as the girl lifted a hand and rested it on Theo’s chest. He had just decided that it was time walk away and go drown himself in wolfsbane-laced alcohol, but stopped when noticed the subtle way Theo’s shoulders tensed when the girl touched him.

It was a lot easier than it should’ve been for Liam to focus on Theo’s scent when there were so many other people crowded in the room, but he picked it out immediately and frowned at the smell of sheer discomfort that was coming off of him.

Without thinking, Liam removed the girl’s hand from Theo’s chest and replaced it with his own.

“We were actually in the middle of a conversation, if you don’t mind,” Liam said bluntly.

The girl’s smile faltered and she apologized before awkwardly heading back to her friends.

Liam unconsciously rubbed the spot on Theo’s chest while he glared at the girl’s retreating back, as if he was trying to erase her touch and replace it with his own.

“Liam,” Theo said quietly with a slight air of confusion. Liam looked up at him and flushed, immediately starting to pull his hand away.

But Theo stopped it with a hand of his own. His fingers felt hot as they wrapped around Liam’s wrist and pulled the hand back against his chest. Liam let his fingers hesitantly curl into the fabric of Theo’s shirt, his thumb brushing past the collar and lightly touching the smooth skin underneath.

All of the air whooshed out of Liam’s lungs and his heart started burning for a different reason as Theo stared back at him.

And yeah, maybe he did like Theo. But maybe Theo felt the same, because Liam swore the look in his eyes was a combination of desperate and hopeful.

Theo’s gaze briefly dropped to Liam’s lips, and Liam’s mind flashed back to that moment in the elevator when the chimera had done the same thing.

Liam was scared and confused back then. He looked away and never let himself think about it again.

But it was less scary this time. It was more _thrilling_ and his hands started to shake in anticipation as Theo swayed closer. He knew what he wanted this time.

Liam was about to say _fuck it_ and lean in when he heard his name being yelled from across the living room.

Theo quickly dropped Liam’s hand and Liam had to blink away the haze of emotions to see Mason heading their way with Corey and Nolan in tow.

His breathing was shaky as he greeted his friends. He tried to focus on what they were saying to him, but he could still feel Theo’s fingers burning into the sensitive skin of his wrist and the way the chimera’s heart had accelerated right under his hand.

Theo leaned over and whispered a quick _“let’s do this”_ into Liam’s ear before nudging the beta toward Mason and starting up a conversation with Corey.

Liam shook his head and tried to think about the plan so that he wouldn’t think about Theo.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got carried away with this part, which means I'm gonna need another whole chapter for the actual plan... my bad  
> Remember to comment any errors you notice!


End file.
